Blood Leads to Love
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: Rock LeexOC... Warnnig: BL and language. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. Its my first time doing a yaoi story, so hopefully its okay...
1. Chapter I

**OC Information-**

**First Name:** Natsu

**Last Name:** Hatsuharu

**Hair:** Long bangs in his face, face length, light brown

**Eyes:** small, green

**Sex:** Male

**Age: **Sixteen (takes part in Shippuden)

**Team:** Anyone who needs an extra member

* * *

><strong>Note from author:<strong> Hey, guys. This is my first time starting a yaoi based series. I am currently reading the manga and I am well through the three hundred fifties chapter-wise. Well, it is another Rock Lee love story as you can tell by the description. I am not sure how long I am going to make this, but hopefully I get your support. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter, please.

Chapter I: The Annoyance

Blood dripped out of his mouth as he lied on the ground. Painting. Clenching his fists. Trying to get up. There was no way of him able to get up. Thoughts ran through his head. Creases formed into his head, trying to pick out what exactly got him here in the first place. He breathed in and tried to breath out, but all that came out was more blood. He could tell that his face was pretty beat up too, his head was pounding and he was unable to think straight. For all he knew, he had teleported here. The ground was muddy and felt like a mixture of dirt and blood.

"Get up, you bastard!" he heard a bitter voice yell at him, "fight like a man!"

He moved his body over, so he was facing the voice. He blinked his eyes, trying to make the view clearer, but it only made it blurrier. All he could see was his black bangs; he knew he should have trimmed them, but they made him look totally boss. He began to choke on his own blood making it even harder to breath. The man kicked his side, making him wheeze up and produce even more blood. He was not going to give up. He was a man and nobody was going to stop him. He would endure this pain if his life depended on it! He tried to lift his left arm, but it was badly injured, he then decided to lift his right arm, that also refused to work. His head was spinning too much, so he decided not to even bother. He rolled back onto his stomach, bleeding more blood from his mouth. He knew that on his stomach was the best way to let the blood flow out.

"Hey! Wuss! Fight like a man!" he heard the voice yell, as he felt his side being kicked once more. He just wanted to die.

"Hey, you! That is not very nice!" he heard a familiar voice. The voice belonged to someone who annoyed him the most, but he was unable to pick it out.

"Oh yeah? Well someone as funny looking as you ain't gonna do much, are ya?" the bitter one yelled.

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done to my friend!" the annoying voice yelled. He heard fast punches and kicks being thrown.

"Wh-what the hell? How are you so damn fast?" the bitter one yelled in surprise. He sounded more irritated than surprised, yet his emotion gave off the surprised effect. He heard more punching and kicking and then, a body falling silently to the ground.

He felt someone pick his body up, "please, do not worry. I shall bring you to Lady Hokage so she can take a look at you." the annoying voice said, in an annoyingly polite manor. _Just who the Hell does he think I am?_ He thought. With that thought, his energy was completely shot; his eyes closed and all he saw was black.

His eyes snapped open. His head no longer hurt, but he was unaware of what happened the prior to him becoming unconscious. _Damn, how long was I out for?_ He thought. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a long bed the infirmary, and it was clearly daytime. He could hear the many shinobi running around and the other townspeople working. He moved his arms up to remove the covers from his body. He lifted his head off the pillow to observe how much damage his body had took, a cool cloth fell from his forehead. His arms were wrapped in bandages, as well as his legs. He managed to sit up.

He heard the door open. He looked over to see the one nuisance that pissed him off the most walk into the room. Those bushy eyebrows, that creepy grin, those huge deadly eyes, those eyelashes, the green jumpsuit, the fact that he was almost never sad, the determination, that annoyingly polite voice, and worst of all- his overly homosexual bond he has with his sensei! It all disgusted him! He hated this guy and he was never left alone!

"Hey, Hatsuharu-san! How are you feeling?" the nuisance asked worryingly.

"_Super_," he responded sarcastically, "I wake up here, unaware of how I got here, in the presence of _beautiful_ you." he gave the nuisance a sarcastic smirk.

"Well, I hope you feel better," the nuisance smiled, moving to Natsu's bedside, "I made you curry! It will surely make you up and happy as ever!"

"_Oh, joy!_" Natsu rolled his eyes. He felt the presence of another person in the room. He cocked his head over to see Lady Hokage.

"Natsu, its great to see that you're up! We began work as soon as Lee brought you here! Its been three weeks since you were out, thank God that you are finally awake. I was concerned that the medication and ninjutsu failed to work. We would have needed to get the Trauma Team in here if any longer." Lady Hokage said, walking towards the bed.

"I've been out for _three weeks_?" Natsu exclaimed jumping up, "and _he_ saved me?" Natsu pointed to Rock Lee, of whom was smiling proudly.

"Precisely," Lady Hokage said as Natsu face palmed.

"Can I leave now? I have things to do," Natsu said even more annoyed.

"Just after I give you another vaccine," Lady Hokage took out a needle. Natsu held out his arm as she slipped the needle into his skelbow. She pulled the needle out and Natsu got up.

"Later," he waved as he walked outside to see his friend, Neji.

**Author's note: **Do you like the Gurren Lagann reference I made there? XD Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shall I continue? Do you wish for more?


	2. Chapter II

_Hey, everypony. Sorry it took so long to come out (that's what she said XD). Anyways, I had an extreme case of writer's block, please forgive me. I hope you like the chapter and please R&R._

Chapter II: The Truth

Natsu walked the halls of the Hokage Tower. He was feeling a lot better, now that he was up and about, but he was curious to find out who caused him so much damage, how he lost his memory and have to be saved by such a fool. He sighed as he reached the exit. Shizune and Tonton were slowly coming in the same time and they both looked badly damaged. They were scratched up, and covered in dry blood. Shizune's clothes were tattered and torn. Shizune was weakly holding the injured pig in her hands. _What happened to them?_ Natsu thought as he approached the injured woman and swine.

"What happened, Shizune-sama?" he asked.

"Oh- h-hey, Natsume," she whispered weakly. He could tell that even speaking was difficult for her, "some ninja from the fire village were causing trouble near the sound village and I was called to deal with them. Turns out they're even more powerful than expected. Heh heh..." she smiled weakly.

"Do you need help up the stairs?" he asked. _Why am I asking this? I have better things to do..._Natsu thought annoyed.

"I'll be fine, thank you. I can use up the remainder of my ninjutsu on reviving Tonton and myself." she weakly smiled and stumbled upstairs. Natsu looked at her worryingly. Shizune was never the one to run out of energy easily. _The shinobi who had attacked her must have been really strong_, he thought.

"If you say so," he nodded and went off. He still needed to find his friend Neji. He was eager to talk to him and ask him any questions on what happened before he ended up in the hospital.

Natsu decided to visit the Hyuga household. He saw Neji's cute cousin, Hinata, on the deck working on a new technique. She seemed very focused and strong, looking at her that way made it harder to believe she was so jumpy. The way her eyes were darker and the veins were bulging made her appear even more frightening.

"Hinata!" he called out, walking towards the female shinobi.

She stopped at a sudden halt. Hinata turned to look at Natsu as the spring cherry blossoms flew from the trees. Her long hair blew vigorously with the wind, he even felt his own bangs move out of his face and flow with the wind. Her eyes were back to the normal, grey shade and she changed into her cute self. "Hello, Natsume-kun. How are you today?" she asked quietly while smiling sweetly.

"I'm fine," Natsu nodded regarding her politeness. She was always to sweet and kind; he liked that about her, it didn't seem to piss him off as much as the nuisance did, "Is Neji home?"

"Um, actually he went with Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, and Gai-sensei to see what is going on with the ninja from the fire village," she responded, "I hope they are okay..." she looked worried.

_Lee..._Natsu thought, _was he not just at the hospital? Speaking of which, those assholes from the __fire village must be really strong..._He nodded at the small ninja, "thank you for telling me. Uh, do you know where those assholes went?"

"I-I am not quite sure. I believe that they went south from here. I do hope they don't get too far away from the village. You got pretty beat up after you got involved with the ninja..." she responded.

There were those ninja again. He was getting closer and closer to the truth of what happened to him three weeks prior. The most he could remember was lying there on the cold ground, bleeding, as the bastard laughed and kicked his side. He was unsure of how he got there, or how the ninja managed to get him down. Just thinking about this made his almost healed injuries ache. Natsu decided that it would be the right time to get some answers from the small, timid, ninja.

"Hinata," he started, "do you by chance have any information to how the hell I ended up in that hospital three weeks ago?" there was a short pause. The wind blew again, as the leaves and hair blew past the ninja.

"Well," Hinata looked deep into thought. He assumed that there was some rumours going around and she was trying to depict the truth from the false. She started again, "Would you like to know the knowledge I am positive about, or what I've heard?"

"Well, I don't know, Hinata. The positive information seems so far-fetched that I don't think I could handle it," he said sarcastically. Natsu was not in the mood for any distractions. All he wanted was to know about what happened the past three weeks.

Hinata looked at him with a dumbfound expression.

He sighed, "Come on, Hinata! Sarcasm! I would like the information to be as true as possible."

"Oh, um well. From what I've been told, three weeks ago..."

_Do you like that cliff-hanger? Sorry its short. I hope you enjoyed, anyways. ^_^_


End file.
